Ed is Back to Haunt You!
by merurikku
Summary: Oh my!!! It's another of my Ed stories! Read on!


Ed is Back to Haunt You  
  
(A/N Oh my goodness! It's another Ed story! *Should be doing homework but is sick and doesn't feel like it so THERE Meru* ^_^ Have a Nice Nice Nice DAAAAY!)  
  
BY: RIKKU!!!  
  
Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a little girl named Eloise. Now this little girl had no friends, no family, and basically nobody to talk to. She was quite lonely. Eloise was 10 years old and had been alone since the age of 4. Needn't be said that she didn't have much practice being around other human beings. The only living things she had ever been around were a plant named Foxy and a squirrel named Chippey. Foxy was still living, and Eloise often spoke to it. Chippey, however, was long gone for Eloise had gotten very hungry one day and decided to eat him.  
  
And so this little girl went on with life.  
  
Meanwhile, on the ship we all know as the Bebop, another young girl was busy biting Faye's leg. This girl's name, of course, was Ed. The Bebop hadn't landed for at least a month, and the food supply was getting short. "Why don't we just go down to Earth, Jet?!" complained Faye loudly, shaking Ed of of her leg. "Ya ya, I'm tryin' and you know it. Can't do much with these meteors flying at us now can we?" he replied, used to hearing the other crew members complaining.  
  
At that moment, Spike walked in looking distraught. "Where're my blue socks?" he asked glaring at Ed, knowing it had something to do with her. Ed looked away and whistled, trying to hide her feet; the same exact feet which had been dressed in the blue socks Spike was looking for. Sadly for Ed, she didn't quite hide them in time... she was quickly tackled, and although Spike was bitten and kicked several times, he finally emerged from behind the couch holding the socks.  
  
"Oh Einy!!! Spikey took my SOCKIES!!!!!!" Ed grumbled at her dog pal. He licked her face and waltzed away unphased by the thing. Ed got up from behind the couch and fell on top of it, closing her eyes and snoring immediately. Faye looked over at her, scowled, and left the room, prepared to scrounge for food. *********************************************** About 6 hours and 40 minutes later (the crew of the Bebop had gone to counting the hours minutes, and often seconds they had been in space) the Bebop finally landed with a thud on the planet called Earth.  
  
Ed jumped up from the couch from which she hadn't moved since we last saw her, Spike zoomed to the door, waiting for it to open, Faye glared at Spike, wishing he would get out of the way, and Ein slept....  
  
"Eh, hehe," Jet rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Seems I landed a bit off course. Not to worry. I'm sure there'll be food here too." He opened the door and every single human aboard (except Jet) flew out. Ein, then awakening from sleep and seeing the door open, pranced non-chalantly over to the door and hopped out. "Get some food then come back and I'll cook!" called Jet to the crew as he shut the door.  
  
They couldn't see exactly how they were going to find food here. It seemed to be a forest of some sort; deserted in appearance. The trees didn't seem to have any food on them. "Alright, you go that way, you go that way, and I'll go this way," said Spike, pointing the directions which Faye, Ed, and himself were to go.  
  
"Alright, come on WoofWoof!" said Ed, indicating to Ein that they were leaving. Everyone set off. Ed's path was hardly a path at all; trees and vines all over the place, leaves on the ground, strange animal noises coming from everywhere she stepped. And then, most suddenly, she fell into a carefully placed trap. The leaves on which she stood fell away immediately, and she was deep in the bottom of a hole. Ein looked down at her, unsure of what to do. "Oooooh, Einy. Go get Spikey or FayeFaye!!" she said to him, jumping up and down with excitment.  
  
And so Ein went. Ed waited, and waited, and even waited. Nothing seemed to be coming her way. She decided it would be best to lay down and sleep. So she did. However, when she woke up, she was quite startled for she was no longer in the hole but on a raised platform of some sort in the middle of a clearing in the forest. She tried to sit up, but noticed she was tied to the platform. Immediately, she sunk her teeth into the bindings and broke them apart. Just as she jumped up from the platform, however, a strange creature came over to her and sniffed her.  
  
Ed thought this creature looked like a human girl child, but she couldn't be quite sure for the thing's hair was matted and had burs in it, and it could hardly be seen through layers of dirt. "Hello girl monster!" Ed cried, delighted with it. The girl, who happens to be the exact Eloise you heard of earlier, jumped as Ed spoke. She then sniffed her even more violently. Ed thought that this called for a return sniff, and so she sniffed the girl back. However, she recieved a violent shock at what she smelled.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Ed smells stinky!!!!!!!" she shouted, holding her nose and running around unhappily. She ran so fast that she didn't even know where she was going until she went there, and when she got there she wasn't very happy because she was right back in the hole again. She uncovered her nose and called to the little girl, "Oh GIRL! Girl how does Ed get out of the hole?" The little girl had luckily followed Ed, and seeing as the hole was not too far away, had no trouble keeping up with her.  
  
However it was not so lucky for Ed for several reasons. First of all, Eloise could speak no English. She could speak nothing at all, in fact, except plant language and grunts. So it was really pointless for Ed to be calling to her, but Eloise got the point anyway and started to help her out. The second unlucky thing, though, was that Eloise was getting very hungry.... and as we all know what happened to the squirrel...  
  
Eloise licked her lips as she finally yanked Ed out of the hole. Just as she was about to take a great bite out of her arm though, Ein, Spike, and Faye all came to the rescue. Spike shot at the little girl (not really aiming to hit), while Faye ran over and grabbed Ed away from danger. Eloise, being the wild animal girl she was, yelped and ran away with bullets flying at her. Spike decided to stop shooting. Although the three were very frightened for Ed, the girl was not shaken up at all, probably being used to people trying to eat her. As a matter of fact, she tried to eat people often herself.  
  
And so, having found no food, the four companions sulked back to the ship, prepared for another journey to another place...far far away.  
  
~*THE END*~ 


End file.
